Shock Ravens (AuthorOfSurvival)
"They come out of nowhere, strike, then retreat and attack somewhere else. The only way to stop them is to defend everything at once, and we can't do that."-Lion Tank Pilot on the Shock Ravens. The Shock Ravens are a small army of Ravens. Where most of the Raven Raiders are loyal to themselves, Shock Ravens are raiders that answer to the Raven rulers. History Shock Ravens are an old force, formed during the RavenSpire purification. Much of what made them famous occured afterwards. During the purification, the Shock Ravens carried the duty of Special Operations in the outskirts of RavenSpire and the plains around it. It was here that they devoloped their famous hit and run tactic. After the purification, the then-ruling Raven decided to keep the loyaltay of the Shock Ravens by presenting them with a box. What is inside this box is doubted to this day, and the Shock Ravens do not speak of it outside of their inner circle. During the Dark World Crisis, the Shock Ravens looted destroyed towns, clashed with EAgle-Lion Coalition forces, and fought against the Dark World Forces in a mobile war more similar to a game of tag than war. WarGear Shock Ravens carry odd equipment and gear, among this is the Raven Assualt Gear, (RAG) and the Rozin Auto-Rifle. Melee gear is usually a Blade of some type, but some Ravens carry massive Warhammers, this is allowed becuase of the RAG. The Raven Assualt Gear is notable in that it's the only known Man-sized Exo-Suit in Chima, and is used exclusively by the Shock Ravens. Powered by Chi contained between the user's wings, the RAG adds considerable strength and speed to the otherwise weak Ravens. The chest unit wraps around the chest, conataining additional ammo and various equipment used by Shock Ravens. The arm and leg segments are a series of metal struts combined with servos, adding to the user's strength and reaction time. The Rozin Auto-Rifle is a somewhat strange ballistic weapon. It fires small pellets at high speed, doing high damage to even armored targets. This makes the rifle effective, light, and gives it a high ammo capicity. It is also quite compact, and can be used in close quarters. Customization is encouraged, and finding oddities on them is not uncommon. Various modified versions can be found, such and sniper and support variants, this allows ammo to be exchanged between two members. The weapon is loaded in magazines containing roughly 500 rounds each, and with the power of the Auto-Rifle, it is unlikely that more than one magazine will be used in an attack. Trivia *The Shock Ravens are based upon a not-yet-written Non-Chima story containing the similary named Storm Ravens, despite a similar name, the two roles are different. *Shock Raven Combat Doctrine places emphasisis on teamwork, for this reason, it is almost unheard of to find a lone Shock Raven. This Doctrine is also seen in the RAG's design, which requires another person to place the Chi into the slot to power it.